


Birthday

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark!Spain, M/M, Murder, Past Character Death, Spain being his usual creepy ass self, Yandere!Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: It's Romano's birthday, but there's something terribly wrong with the whole situation.(Spamano, Warning/s: Dark/Yandere!Spain, Mentions/Implied Past Murder, implied past Character death.)
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Birthday

"Happy birthday Romano! Make a wish!"

Spain sets down the birthday cake in front of Romano. But Romano just stares at the licking flames of the candles on the cake. It's not really his birthday, it's actually the Italian Reunification Day, and Veneciano should also be here to celebrate but...

_"The truth is Roma, I wasn't exactly planning on hurting Italy, but he was getting in the way, what a shame- Roma why are you crying? Don't be sad, boss will protect you from all the evil in the world!"_

He felt Spain hand squeeze his shoulder snapping him out of his flashback. Spain spoke calmly with a menacing edge to it. "Romano? Why aren't you blowing out the candles?"

Romano flinched, he knew what that tone of voice meant. He quickly blow out the candles.

Romano hears the sound of Spain clapping his hands together. "Yay! felicitaciones Roma! What did you wish for?"

He wished that Veneciano was still alive.


End file.
